Scelte
by Ida59
Summary: Arriva un momento, nella vita, in cui occorre scegliere. Quattro personaggi e quattro scelte, apparentemente diverse, eppure sorprendentemente uguali.


**Scelte**

**Autore**: Ida (30/10 – 6/12/2005 )

**Beta-reader:** Elena e Bianca (e, dopo una prima pubblicazione, Gwillion/Egle)

**Tipologia:** breve long-fic di 7 capitoli

**Rating:** VM14

**Genere:** Drammatico, Introspettivo, Romantico

**Personaggi**: Severus, Narcissa, Draco e Lucius Malfoy

**Pairing**: Severus/Narcissa

**Epoca**: HP 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** Arriva un momento, nella vita, in cui occorre scegliere. Quattro personaggi e quattro scelte, apparentemente diverse, eppure sorprendentemente uguali. Ambientato dopo il 6° libro, contiene uno spoiler molto rilevante dello stesso. 

**Disclaimer**: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Nota****:** Un grazie di cuore alla giovane e bravissima Thilwen che con la sua "Scribere Oportet Aqua" ha saputo ispirato questa storia che voglio dedicare a lei e al trionfo dell'amore.

Un caro ringraziamento anche alle mie Beta, Elena e Bianca, che con le loro attente critiche mi hanno aiutato a far emergere meglio la complessa e contorta psicologia di Lucius (personaggio con il quale ho una dimestichezza di gran lunga inferiore rispetto a Severus) che in questa mia ultima fiction è molto diverso dal mio solito, perfido e crudele Lucius.

In questa storia ho supposto che Narcissa e Severus avessero la stessa età: ora, dopo la pubblicazione dell'albero genealogico dei Black so con certezza che non è così e che Narcissa ha 5 anni più di Severus e, quindi, questa storia non potrebbe esistere. Ma spero che non vi importi troppo.

Questa storia appartiene di pieno diritto alla raccolta fanfictions** "In difesa di Severus Piton" **nata per difendere questo splendido personaggio dopo i fatti narrati in "Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue".

La raccolta è composta dalle seguenti storie:

"Solo il mio dovere"

"Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"

"Non era odio"

"Scelte"

"Maschere di sangue"

"Luci e ombre del cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa"

"Condannato a vivere"

"Riflessi di sangue"

"Brindisi per un amico"

"Sfumature di sorriso"

"Premio di mezzanotte"

"Un sogno nell'oscurità"

"Forza e resistenza del cristallo – _ovvero_ – L'innamorata"

**Scelte**

**Indice**

1. Rinuncia d'amore3

2. Rivendica d'orgoglio6

3. Fuoco dopo il gelo8

4. Senza scelta12

5. Glielo aveva chiesto15

6. Il momento delle scelte21

7. Dignità e onore25

1. Rinuncia d'amore

- Severus… Severus!

Il mago solleva di scatto la testa dal libro che sta leggendo e la volge veloce verso la porta, i lunghi capelli che oscillano coprendogli per un istante il volto pallido ed un lampo di preoccupazione negli occhi neri: la voce di Narcissa trabocca di confuso terrore.

Chiude il libro con un gesto deciso e lo ripone sul piano di marmo intagliato del tavolino, poi si solleva dall'ampia poltrona ricoperta di broccato color cremisi e si dirige rapidamente verso l'uscita della sontuosa biblioteca di casa Malfoy.

Agli occhi allarmati del mago, la corsa di Narcissa nel lungo corridoio pare quella di un torrente in piena: disordinata e incontrollata urta una pesante armatura che oscilla pericolosamente e travolge un raffinato vaso cinese nelle volute del suo manto di seta che rimane impigliato tra i cocci della trasparente ceramica bianca e blu.

Poi, finalmente, si getta nel porto sicuro delle sue braccia.

Un sussurro angosciato, rubato al respiro, sfugge dalle sue labbra tremanti:

- Lucius è fuggito… sa di noi… sta venendo qua!

_Sta venendo qua a riprendersi tutto ciò che gli appartiene. _

Il mago bruno solo sfiora per un attimo i pensieri atterriti della sua Narcissa, già priva del coraggio di confidarsi con lui.

Un penoso silenzio ferisce le orecchie di Severus, mentre accarezza piano con il suo sguardo di tenebra il cielo degli occhi di Narcissa. Lei lo fissa terrorizzata, il seno che si solleva nel respiro ansimante e la paura che distorce il suo bel volto diafano.

- E tu, anche tu gli appartieni? – sussurra lento il mago con un sorriso triste sulle labbra sottili, allontanandola un poco da sé. - Proprio come questa bella casa?

Non c'è alcun tono d'accusa nelle sue parole, solo un'amara rassegnazione.

Narcissa lo guarda implorante, mentre il suo cuore continua a battere all'impazzata, lacerata tra amore e angoscia.

Severus distoglie lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, cielo d'inverno ghiacciato dal terrore: non vuole leggere la sua sconfitta nei pensieri della donna che ama da tutta la vita.

La paura di Narcissa vibra nell'aria e non può ignorarla ancora: l'avvicina di nuovo a sé e la stringe delicatamente, con rispettoso amore, cullandola un attimo tra le braccia per fermare quel tremore inconsulto. Poi la scioglie un poco dal suo abbraccio, le accarezza piano il viso, ancora distorto e irrigidito dal panico, le sfiora appena le labbra livide e sussurra:

- Non importa, non importa amore mio! – un piccolo sorriso a rassicurarla - Ti amo così profondamente e da così tanto tempo, che nulla potrà mai cambiare i miei sentimenti per te!

Le mani di Narcissa si stringono istericamente alla sua veste, mentre la sua mente urla d'amore e di terrore.

Un ultimo tenero bacio a sfiorarle appena le labbra, sogno nell'incubo che si avvicina, mentre le stringe piano le mani staccandole dal suo petto; un crudele addio traboccante d'amore, risoluto a ritornare infine alla sua solitudine, gelida amante di tutta una vita.

- No!

Un angosciato grido d'amore sfugge dalle labbra di Narcissa, l'unica parola che può fermare i suoi passi.

2. Rivendica d'orgoglio

Ma il rumore di altri passi, imperiosi e vendicativi, risuona nel silenzio irreale del maniero dei Malfoy, ed una figura si staglia nell'ombra lontana.

Il tempo sembra sospeso nell'aria, respiri d'infinito cristallizzati nella penombra scura: Lucius avanza lento verso l'ingresso della biblioteca, mentre i cupi riflessi sanguigni delle fiamme danzano frenetici sull'ampia parete ed il fuoco crepita nel minaccioso silenzio che avvolge la stanza.

- Così ti sei insediato a casa mia, Severus, a fare da Padrone al mio posto.

La voce di Lucius echeggia sicura nell'aria, a pronunciare infamanti parole d'accusa che lentamente sembrano inchiodare la realtà: Severus stringe le labbra ed abbassa appena lo sguardo.

- Come un volgare ladro, mi ha portato via tutto.

Parole come staffilate di fuoco, che vogliono lacerare e lasciare il segno.

Lentamente Severus rialza gli occhi, brace incandescente di un dolore che non può neppure bruciare.

- Non sono un ladro. – dice semplicemente.

- Mi hai rubato la moglie ed il figlio! – esclama con ira Lucius, puntandogli contro con decisione la bacchetta.

- Non sono un ladro. – ripete Severus con tranquilla dignità. – Mi sono solo preso cura di ciò che tu avevi abbandonato da troppo tempo.

E' Lucius ad abbassare lo sguardo, ora, davanti agli occhi dell'altro, neri di pungente verità.

- Sai che ho sempre amato Narcissa, fin dai banchi di scuola, pur sapendo che era già destinata al nobile Lucius Malfoy. – dice Severus, gli ardenti occhi neri fissi nella distesa ghiacciata dell'altro – E sai bene che non ho mai fatto nulla per portartela via, anche quando avrei potuto farlo.

Si avvicina lentamente all'altro, incurante della bacchetta sempre puntata sul petto:

- L'ho sempre amata e desiderata, ma, da quando è diventata tua moglie, l'ho sempre pienamente rispettata, rimanendo a guardare in silenzio il suo sogno d'amore impallidire e svanire, accorrendo ogni volta al suo accorato richiamo, amico devoto che asciugava le sue lacrime e leniva le sue pene in tutti questi anni.

La voce di Severus è un intenso sussurro, ma sono bianche le nocche dei pugni strettamente serrati:

- Forse non lo credi, ma l'ho fatto _anche_ perché ti sono sempre stato amico.

- Mi sembra che tu sia andato ben oltre alla devota amicizia! – l'accusa Lucius, con palese disprezzo.

- L'hai lasciata sola Lucius! L'hai ingannata, tradita, trascurata!

Una pausa di bruciante silenzio.

- Non hai mai saputo amarla come aveva bisogno d'essere amata! – termina Severus, in un sofferto sussurro.

- Questo non ti dava il diritto di scoparti mia moglie! – urla rabbiosamente Lucius, mentre dalla punta della bacchetta sfuggono scintille verdi.

Severus rimane immobile, i pugni sempre serrati stretti, a fissare l'ira di ghiaccio negli occhi dell'altro, l'orgoglio del possesso violato, l'offesa della superiorità negata.

Poi percepisce di nuovo il terrore mai dissolto di Narcissa, ancora tremante al suo fianco. Scrolla piano il capo ed allunga un braccio a cingerle appena la vita:

- Narcissa aveva un disperato bisogno d'amore, di dolcezza, di conforto e di rispetto: è questo che le ho dato, al posto tuo! – sussurra piano Severus.

3. Fuoco dopo il gelo

_Ombre nere nel cerchio di fuoco, crepitare di odio violento per anni represso, rabbia e vendetta nel vortice oscuro della notte. _

_Ricordi dolorosi di un passato che è tornato a vivere, straziante, in me. _

_Dolore intenso e vivo nelle mie membra, crudele punizione per un ritardo; sospetto di tradimento, non fugato, ma congelato in ordinati ricordi, piegati al mio volere._

_L'Oscuro Signore è infine tornato a regnare tra i suoi servi esaltati e l'orrore del passato è di nuovo nei miei occhi, neri di rimorsi. _

_Arretro impassibile, fuori dal cerchio di morte, mentre le argentee maschere sono levate al cielo e brindisi di sangue si inchinano al ritorno dell'oscurità. _

_Riflessi biondi dal cappuccio gettato sulle spalle ed io so che tu sei sola, ancora una volta, attanagliata da una paura più grande di te. _

_Devo andarmene, so che tu hai bisogno di me, e devi trovarmi, quando mi cercherai._

_Sono solo nel mio sotterraneo, buia prigione delle mie colpe, gelida salvezza della mia anima contorta. _

_Solo, con il dolore della Cruciatus dell'Oscuro che ancora avvolge nelle sue crudeli spire la mia carne e la mia mente. Solo come tu sei sola, soffocata da una paura che credevi scomparsa quattordici anni fa._

_Un tocco leggero sulla porta: non ho bisogno di chiedere per sapere chi è._

_- Entra. – pronuncio sicuro, mentre mi raddrizzo, fieramente incurante delle grida di dolore del mio corpo._

_Sei fra le mie braccia rispettose e ti stringi istericamente a me. Mille cristalli acuminati di dolore sulla mia pelle, al tuo dolce contatto, lame di fuoco a straziare la mia carne, ma ti abbraccio piano, avvolgendoti in un amore a te sconosciuto._

_- E' tornato? _

_L'angoscia spezza la tua voce ed il terrore oscura il cielo dei tuoi occhi._

_- Sì. _

_- Sei stato da lui? _

_Annuisco piano._

_Nei tuoi occhi c'è l'amarezza delusa della realtà: solo nei tuoi sogni vive ancora la folle speranza di una mia ribellione al suo ritorno. _

_Non posso, non posso amore mio. _

_Non posso confessarti che il tuo sogno da questa notte è nuovamente la mia rischiosa realtà: se tu conoscessi la verità, anche tu saresti in pericolo, ed io con te, ancora di più. _

_Non devi sapere, mio dolce amore, di quella scelta fatta tanti anni fa, anche per te._

_Una lacrima brilla dove muore la tua speranza:_

_- Gli porterà suo figlio in dono. _

_Il timore di una madre che pronuncia con voce spezzata una sentenza di morte:_

_- Ora tutto ricomincerà come un tempo, ma sarà Draco ad andarci di mezzo. Il mio bambino… _

_Asciugo le lacrime sul tuo volto niveo:_

_- Non temere, ci sono io con lui. _

_Una pietosa menzogna, alla quale ti aggrappi con forza, davanti ad una realtà che sfugge al mio controllo: Draco è del tutto succube di Lucius e tu lo sai benissimo. _

_Chiudo gli occhi e ti stringo a me. _

_Ti desidero. Desidero la tua felicità. Desidero il tuo corpo. Da troppo tempo ormai. _

_Desidero un sogno d'amore e vivo in un incubo di strazianti rimorsi._

_- Sono sola Severus. – un sussurro soffocato contro il mio petto, un tremito improvviso e le parole erompono veloci dalle tue labbra, in un soffio rovente di dolore:_

_- Lucius non mi ama, non mi ha mai amato! _

_- Non è vero Narcissa, Lucius ti ama. A modo suo, ma ti ama. _

_Una crudele verità, alla quale sei sempre voluta sfuggire. _

_Mille frammenti di un fragile sogno di cristallo feriscono i tuoi occhi. Perle preziose le tue lacrime: __vorrei accoglierle sulle mie labbra, ma solo le asciugo, piano_, con_ dita tremanti._

_- Non è così che volevo essere amata. _

_Vedo il gelo nei tuoi pensieri e nei tuoi ricordi._

_Vorrei bruciarti con il fuoco del mio amore. _

_Penetrata dal freddo tagliente, glaciali carezze a stringere la tua pelle delicata, gelidi baci a soffocare lentamente la tua anima. Non posso credere che quella elegante ed algida perfezione abbia potuto spegnere l'ardore dei tuoi baci. _

_Ricordo il tuo respiro tremante sulla mia pelle eccitata, quel primo bacio seguito da altri mille, sempre più roventi ed infuocati, la passione ardente che ci divorava, il tuo corpo che vibrava sotto al mio a regalarmi un breve ed intenso sogno, prima di risvegliarmi, incredulo, nell'incubo reale del tuo fidanzamento ufficiale. _

_Un battito di ciglia, un respiro di dolore, la mente sconvolta ed il mio corpo a desiderare la bellissima moglie di Lucius Malfoy._

_Non riesco a credere che quel fuoco sia diventato il ghiaccio che imprigiona i tuoi pensieri._

_- Ti prego, amami Severus, amami come tu sai fare, amami come voglio essere amata! _

_Ti guardo impietrito, senza comprendere le tue parole, mentre il fiato fugge veloce dalle mie labbra ed il cuore sembra fermarsi. _

_Poi il mio corpo soverchia ogni razionale pensiero e ti stringo forte a me, di nuovo ad accendere il recente dolore e a far esplodere il desiderio da troppo tempo negato. _

_Fuoco rovente di passione, baci ardenti d'amore, le mie mani sul tuo corpo come se non l'avessero mai lasciato, a sciogliere il ghiaccio stregato di un sogno sbagliato, a liberare un'anima prigioniera di se stessa._

_Le mie labbra brucianti d'amore sulla tua pelle fremente, l'oscurità dei miei occhi nella luce dei tuoi, la mia voce ad avvolgere i tuoi pensieri, respiro sulla pelle e parole nell'anima._

_Il mio amore a ritrovare il tuo, impaurito e nascosto in fondo al lago ghiacciato del tuo cuore, di nuovo portato in superficie dalle tue lacrime di cui ora posso, finalmente, dissetarmi. _

_Carezze che danzano leggere sulla tua pelle, sfiorata appena dalle mie dita brucianti di desiderio, labbra affamate del tuo profumo ed assetate della tua intima essenza disegnano sul tuo corpo un infuocato percorso di passione, che scende tra i tuoi seni generosi, passa sulle curve del tuo ventre e giunge al fuoco della tua intimità. _

_Esplosione di desiderio mentre penetro lentamente in te e poi affondo appassionatamente nel tuo corpo, fino a sentirti di nuovo intensamente mia, mentre mi muovo instancabilmente in te a gridare l'amore per troppi anni represso ed il sorriso di un tempo affiora di nuovo sul tuo viso. _

_Sussurri d'amore sulle mie labbra, volano leggeri nell'aria arroventata dalla nostra passione, dolci pensieri accarezzano delicati la tua mente a raccontarti il mio amore profondo. _

_Poi, solo il desiderio dei nostri corpi strettamente allacciati e l'eruzione di fuoco della nostra passione a condurci in un oblio di sogno._

4. Senza scelta

Narcissa rimane rigida tra le braccia dell'uomo che ama, che ha sempre amato, ma che non ha mai scelto.

La paura sembra più forte di lei, più forte anche del suo coraggio di madre, ora che il demone biondo è tornato a reclamare la sua proprietà.

Lentamente sposta la mano di Severus dal suo fianco e si allontana di un passo da lui, solo pochi centimetri, un baratro incolmabile.

Una sottile, fredda risata dà finalmente respiro all'orgoglio ferito:

- Se ti fossi sbagliato Severus? Se lei preferisse, invece, il mio modo d'amarla?

Parole che graffiano il silenzio e, indifferenti, calpestano dolci pensieri d'amore.

Ancora paura che vibra forte di là del baratro, paura che il mago dagli occhi neri può leggere nei suoi pensieri ma che non può consolare e dolore che non può lenire.

Gli rimane solo l'immobilità del silenzio, per negare a se stesso il supplizio dell'attesa di quella scelta che non può essere più rinviata.

Narcissa sa che è infine arrivato il momento di scegliere.

Suo marito, il nobile ed altero Lucius: bello, perfetto, ricco e potente, gelo doloroso sulla sua pelle ardente, stretta decisa sulle membra delicate. La sta guardando arrogante, sicuro di possederla ancora, di non averla mai perduta.

Il suo amante, lo schivo Professore di Pozioni: tenebroso, solitario e malinconico, fuoco di passione a nutrire la sua anima affamata d'amore, abbraccio delicato a sostenere i suoi passi. La sta guardando con la solita dolce tristezza dei suoi profondi occhi neri, temendo d'averla ormai perduta per sempre.

- Avanti Narcissa, vieni qua! – sibila Lucius, impaziente di vincere.

La maga si volta verso Severus, verso il suo rispettoso ed appassionato amore: lui le sorride appena, un sorriso pieno di dolore e di libertà.

Vorrebbe che lui la chiamasse, che la strappasse via da Lucius, che la trascinasse via con sé.

Ma, Severus, solo la guarda, tristi occhi neri che la lasciano libera, libera di scegliere come l'ha sempre lasciata in tutti quegli anni.

Ma lei non ha mai saputo scegliere, ha sempre e solo saputo chinare il capo ed ubbidire.

Lei ancora non sa scegliere.

Lo sguardo imperioso di Lucius non le concede più tempo: il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi torna ad avvolgerla e possederla e lei ritorna ad essere una splendida bambola senza vita, pupattola senza volontà tra le mani di un sogno da troppo tempo infranto.

China il capo mentre una lacrima, perla preziosa di vita, riga la sua guancia.

L'ultima lacrima, prima che il gelo la cristallizzi nuovamente sulle sue labbra.

China il capo senza avere il coraggio di guardare l'unico uomo che ama, il fuoco che potrebbe sciogliere le sue lacrime e renderle la vita.

China il capo e fa un breve passo verso Lucius, come allora, come sempre nella sua vita.

5. Glielo aveva chiesto

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Ripeteva quel nome potente nell'intimità del suo letto._

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Pronunciava quel nome elegante lisciandosi l'abito sul petto, appena fiorito, davanti allo specchio._

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Recitava quel nobile nome inventando il sogno di un futuro ricco e felice._

_Rideva al nero sguardo di Severus che, in biblioteca, la redarguiva richiamandola allo studio, lo stuzzicava facendogli notare il timore che il loro biondo Caposcuola incuteva anche a quelli delle altre case, lo tormentava enumerando le virtù del nobile Malfoy che lui non avrebbe mai posseduto: bellezza, ricchezza, eleganza, potere e… chissà cos'altro c'era d'importante nella vita? Severus abbassava la testa sui libri ed alzava le spalle, mormorando stizzito che lui sapeva fare pozioni migliori ed inventare incantesimi potenti._

_Avrebbe dato chissà cosa per essere la dama di Lucius Malfoy, al ballo della scuola, ma era solo una ragazzina ancora troppo magra per ambire al suo braccio._

_Così era sempre lo scontroso Severus, convinto all'ultimo istante da un suo luminoso sorriso, a pestarle i piedi nel ballo di fine anno._

_Poi Lucius aveva finito la scuola e lei aveva cominciato ad apprezzare le pozioni di Severus ed i suoi incantesimi proibiti. Ne ammirava l'acuta intelligenza e la penetrante logica, così come invidiava la sua potenza di mago che cresceva ogni giorno di più. _

_Sapeva anche che lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, se solo glielo avesse chiesto. _

_Gli anni passavano e la loro amicizia cresceva, Lucius Malfoy accantonato in un angolo nascosto della sua mente. _

_Gli sguardi di Severus erano diversi, ora, e non le pestava più i piedi al ballo di fine anno, le sue mani sicure a cingerle la vita ed a stringerla a sé, facendole provare brividi sconosciuti._

_Ed ancora sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, se solo glielo avesse chiesto._

_Poi c'era stata quella chiamata, suo padre serio nella biblioteca di casa a comunicarle il suo dorato futuro. Quel sogno di ragazzina troppo magra era divenuto l'inaspettata realtà di una giovane donna bella ed attraente. _

_Pensò a Severus, ed una fitta le attraversò il cuore, un brivido intenso sulla pelle al ricordo di quegli ardenti occhi scuri, e desiderò carezze che lui non le aveva mai dato. _

_Un sospiro appena accennato e gli occhi severi del padre inchiodarono sulle sue labbra parole non dette, desideri solo appena immaginati, speranze ancora non nate. _

_- Tu diventerai la moglie di Lucius Malfoy. _

_Il più bel premio, la peggiore condanna._

_In camera sua, davanti allo specchio, per la prima volta vide nei propri occhi l'ombra scura della paura che non l'avrebbe mai più abbandonata. _

_E chinò il capo._

_Tornata a scuola non sapeva come dirlo a Severus, finché scoprì, nel rossore del suo volto pallido e nelle tristi tenebre dei suoi occhi, che lui sapeva, che aveva sempre saputo che lei era destinata a diventare l'invidiata moglie dell'erede dei Malfoy._

_La sua mano era scattata in uno schiaffo secco, una larga riga rossa sulla guancia pallida di Severus. _

_Lui le aveva sorriso in silenzio, un dolcissimo sorriso, e si era toccato la guancia con aria sognante, come se la sua fosse stata, invece, una tenera carezza. Poi l'aveva lasciata sola con la sua ira._

_Una collera durata a lungo: fino al successivo compito di Pozioni, che sarebbe stato un disastro insopportabile nella sua carriera di perfetta studentessa, se Severus non l'avesse aiutata. _

_Solo uno sguardo: lui, naturalmente, aveva compreso e le aveva passato il compito._

_Ma le aveva stretto la mano tra le sue, in una lunga carezza. _

_Un brivido aveva percorso il suo giovane corpo, richiamando alla luce desideri sconosciuti e sprofondando nel nulla il nome di Lucius Malfoy._

_Sapeva che Severus avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, se solo glielo avesse chiesto._

_Quella sera glielo chiese._

_Erano trascorsi mesi di carezze appena accennate, sguardi che la facevano vibrare di desiderio, labbra che si avvicinavano ardenti alle sue, fino a confondere il respiro con il suo, per poi ritrarsi sempre, severamente punite da un morso crudele._

_Quella sera gli chiese di amarla, gli chiese di essere il primo._

_Il primo amore, il primo bacio, il primo uomo. _

_Severus chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. _

_Poi le chiese solo, dolcemente:_

_- Sei sicura di ciò che vuoi? _

_Aveva annuito._

_Aveva scelto._

_L'unica scelta della sua vita, solo per la durata infinita di quella breve notte estiva._

_Lui, Severus._

_I suoi baci, le sue carezze, il suo corpo. Il suo amore e la sua dolcezza. Il suo fuoco e la sua passione. _

_Poi aveva chinato il capo davanti alla vita, aveva raccolto dal fondo di un cassetto l'ingenuo sogno di una bambina, e ne aveva fatto la sua fredda realtà._

_Per lunghi, interminabili anni, solo il ricordo di quella notte a scaldarla, a farla sentire viva nell'illusione d'amore, gelidamente perfetta, del suo matrimonio con il nobile Lucius Malfoy._

_A ricordarle che l'amore esisteva, oltre quella sua dorata ed effimera realtà._

_Forse Lucius non le aveva mai perdonato che ci fosse stato un altro prima di lui, forse non l'aveva mai amata, forse non sapeva cos'era l'amore, ma il gelo, che le sue mani eleganti le lasciavano sulla pelle, penetrava ogni giorno più a fondo nella sua carne._

_Il ricordo del fuoco di Severus la torturava, quando si guardava allo specchio e vedeva l'ombra scura della paura allargarsi come uno spettro nei suoi occhi chiari, mentre si sentiva sempre più sola._

_Anche l'arrivo di un figlio non aveva riempito la sua solitudine d'amore, anche se quel figlio l'aveva infinitamente desiderato ed amato più di se stessa._

_Ma era sola, completamente sola, anche quando Lucius era al suo fianco e cercava il suo corpo dal ventre nuovamente piatto._

_Era sola nell'anima, assetata di un amore e di una comprensione che lui non sapeva darle, perso nel suo sogno di potere, sprofondato nell'orrore di quel Marchio che pulsava, vivo nella sua carne, l'odore del sangue sul suo cappuccio nero._

_L'unica volta che aveva avuto il coraggio di parlare, le era sfuggito il nome di Severus e che lui non avrebbe mai fatto quelle cose. Lucius aveva riso crudele, trascinandola sul letto, togliendo ogni illusione di purezza ai suoi ricordi, amandola per la prima volta con brutale passione, raccontandole su Severus cose alle quali non aveva mai voluto credere. _

_Il mattino dopo, ancora dolorante, aveva dovuto rassegarsi all'evidenza dei fatti, confermata da Bellatrix, che anche Severus era un Mangiamorte, che anche le sue mani erano piene di sangue._

_Poi, glielo aveva chiesto direttamente, ottenendo solo tristi occhi di tenebra ad implorare il suo perdono, ed un silenzioso dolore che le confermava che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, se solo glielo avesse chiesto. _

_Ma quella volta non gli chiese nulla, non gli chiese di lasciare Voldemort. _

_Aveva troppa paura per farlo. _

_Gli occhi di tenebra l'avevano fissata in profondità, immensamente seri, poi Severus le aveva sorriso, come se avesse compreso tutto, richiesta e sua negazione, come se quella domanda non fatta fosse inutile, ormai già superata dagli eventi._

_L'aveva abbracciata piano, rispettosamente, e per quel breve istante, avvolta dal suo amore, la paura l'aveva lasciata respirare._

_Poi Voldemort era scomparso dalla sua vita, in un sollievo fittizio, che aveva riportato la gelida presenza di Lucius al suo fianco, di nuovo padrone della sua vita e di quella della sua bella e perfetta moglie. _

_Anni che si succedevano agli anni, in una vicinanza lontana, una presenza assente, il gelo dell'amore nel suo grembo che non voleva più donare la vita. _

_Solo un'ombra lontana a regalarle il calore di un'amicizia sincera: il suo gufo nero, che picchiava discreto sui vetri, le faceva ancora battere forte il cuore, e quelle piccole e spigolose parole, nel brillante inchiostro verde, tornavano a farla sentire viva tutti i venerdì sera._

_A ricordarle che l'amore non era solo un'illusione perduta. _

_A rammentarle che Severus avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, se solo glielo avesse chiesto. _

_Infine Voldemort era tornato a portare l'orrore nella sua vita ed a trasformare la sua paura in terrore per la vita di Draco. _

_Così glielo aveva chiesto di nuovo, di amarla e di proteggerla, e di difendere suo figlio. _

_E Severus l'aveva amata, con dolce ed instancabile passione, e l'aveva protetta con sicura determinazione, anche quando Lucius aveva sbagliato ed il gelido vuoto della sua assente presenza era diventato solo vuoto. _

_Poi, ancora una volta, gli aveva chiesto aiuto per Draco. _

_Nel suo terrore di madre non aveva capito più nulla ed era caduta in quella subdola, pericolosa richiesta, imposta dai maledetti sospetti di sua sorella. _

_Sapeva che Severus avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, se solo glielo avesse chiesto, che non c'era alcun bisogno di quel dannato Voto Infrangibile. Ma quel Voto avrebbe dimostrato a Bella che lui non aveva mai tradito l'Oscuro Signore. _

_Anche se quello era stato per anni il suo inconfessabile sogno, coltivato nella segreta profondità della sua anima, ora voleva solo che nessuno dubitasse di Severus, che non rischiasse d'essere scoperto. L'ira dell'Oscuro Signore, per il suo sospettato tradimento, sarebbe stata certo molto più pericolosa di un Voto Infrangibile. _

_Così gli aveva chiesto di uccidere Silente per salvare l'anima di Draco, facendoglielo giurare davanti a Bellatrix. _

_Non se n'era resa conto, ma aveva scelto per lui. _

_Aveva scelto che lui fosse un Mangiamorte, purché Draco non fosse costretto a diventare un assassino._

_Aveva condannato Severus ad essere un assassino._

_Severus, naturalmente, aveva accettato la sua condanna, guardandola fissa negli occhi, mentre la sua mano forte aveva tremato solo un istante fra le sue._

_Severus aveva giurato._

_Poi, aveva ucciso Silente._

6. Il momento delle scelte

Un altro passo, solo un altro piccolo passo per negare l'amore e il sacrificio di Severus, per tornare nel freddo terrore a subire la vendetta di Lucius.

L'alternativa è solo la morte.

Ha visto il guizzo d'orgogliosa vittoria in quelle iridi di ghiaccio.

Sa che c'è dolore ed amara rassegnazione nelle tenebre profonde dell'uomo che, per amore suo, ha sacrificato la vita e l'anima.

Il suo capo resta chino, ma i suoi piedi sono immobili.

Altri piedi irrompono nella biblioteca, respiro ansimante in una bionda nuvola di capelli.

Uno sguardo veloce alla bacchetta minacciosamente puntata su Severus e si lancia davanti a suo padre, a proteggere l'uomo che ha cambiato la sua vita.

- No, non farlo!

Paura nella mente e coraggio nel cuore: non vuole, ancora una volta, assistere impotente alla morte davanti a lui.

Non la morte di Severus Piton, non la morte dell'uomo che ha salvato la sua anima.

- L'ha ucciso per me. –

Un soffio di verità sfuggito all'innocenza.

- Zitto Draco. – sibila veloce Severus.

- L'ha fatto perché io non ci riuscivo. Il Signore Oscuro mi avrebbe ucciso, ci avrebbe uccisi tutti! Irruente ventata di terrorizzata ingenuità.

- Taci Draco! – labbra strette e decise, occhi neri che vedono nei giovani pensieri lasciati allo sbaraglio.

- L'ha fatto perché non fossi costretto ad ucciderlo… –

Giovani labbra che tremano al ricordo.

- Proteggi la tua mente, Draco! – labbra che soffrono a quel ricordo, ma che intuiscono il nuovo pericolo.

– … e a macchiare per sempre la mia anima.

Un sussurro sottile, a rivelare la difficile scelta di un ragazzo, un torrente di pensieri a briglia sciolta, e senza protezione alcuna, a denunciare la scelta sofferta di un uomo.

A Lucius non serve leggere altre conferme nella mente di suo figlio per comprendere che il fedelissimo ed onorato servo dell'Oscuro Signore è solo il suo più pericoloso traditore.

Un lampo d'odio nei cristalli di ghiaccio, la mano sempre più convulsamente stretta intorno alla bacchetta puntata sul mago pallido, dai lunghi capelli neri: il traditore che gli ha violato la moglie e traviato il figlio è immobile davanti a lui, la fronte, orgogliosamente levata, di chi è certo di avere fatto la scelta giusta.

Erano amici, un tempo, poi Severus era cambiato e lui non aveva mai voluto accettarne il motivo. Aveva rifiutato di parlargli, di stare ad ascoltare quello che voleva dirgli, spiegargli. Si era turato le orecchie per non sentire ragioni che già conosceva, ma che aveva seppellito in fondo alla sua anima.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi ed aveva continuato a percorrere ostinatamente il suo cammino, a testa alta, come un Malfoy doveva fare, uccidendo nel gelo ogni dubbio.

Ma suo figlio aveva scelto un'altra strada, aveva deciso di ascoltare le parole di Severus e di affrontare i suoi dubbi.

Suo figlio, il suo erede, quel ragazzo che gli assomigliava come una goccia d'acqua, che solo un anno prima avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa gli avesse ordinato, ora suo figlio aveva scelto Severus ed aveva deciso di scegliere il riscatto dall'Oscurità.

Suo figlio aveva avuto il coraggio che a lui era sempre mancato.

Narcissa è scossa da un tremito, mentre il lampo della comprensione attraversa improvviso la sua mente e l'amore di Severus la travolge: per lei, solo per lei e per suo figlio, Severus ha ucciso Silente, l'uomo nel quale credeva ed al quale era sempre stato fedele.

Solo ora capisce che le cose stavano proprio come aveva sempre sperato per tanti anni: Severus non era come Lucius, non era un Mangiamorte, non era un assassino.

Ma lei lo aveva costretto ad uccidere Silente per salvare l'anima di Draco.

Sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, se solo glielo avesse chiesto.

E, ancora una volta, gliel'aveva impietosamente chiesto.

- No… ooh no! – perle di ghiaccio sciolte dall'amore a solcare le sue gote pallide - Severus che cosa ti ho costretto a fare per me! – parole amare nella loro tardiva inutilità.

Severus la guarda, bellissima tra le lacrime, ancora solo sua, nonostante tutto.

Ormai non c'è più tempo per vivere: non ha più senso continuare a mentire.

Le sorride, mentre sussurra:

- Mi hai chiesto l'impossibile amore mio, ed io l'ho fatto. Mi hai chiesto di uccidere l'unica persona che credeva in me, ed io l'ho fatto, anche se nessuno potrà mai capire fino in fondo quanto mi è costato.

Tenebre scure i suoi occhi, più luminosi del sole.

- L'ho fatto perché mi hai chiesto di salvare l'anima di tuo figlio, perché Silente stesso non avrebbe detto di no. Così l'ho giurato, davanti agli occhi invasati di Bellatrix, tre anelli di fuoco su di noi, e ho giurato l'orrore di un tremendo assassinio. – un sospiro di dolore sfugge dalle labbra di Severus, irrompe impetuoso dai sui ricordi a spezzare le parole.

- Non l'ho giurato per le tue parole, Narcissa, l'ho fatto per i tuoi pensieri che urlavano nella mia mente: salva il mio bambino, salva la sua anima, non permettergli di diventare un assassino, non farlo diventare come suo padre, – si morde le labbra e socchiude gli occhi per un istante - _come me._ Ma questo era solo un pensiero mio, il tormentoso rimorso di colpe lontane: non c'era nella tua mente, mentre m'imploravi di uccidere Silente al posto di Draco.

Ancora una breve pausa, un respiro di dolore e tristezza negli occhi neri:

- Così ho ucciso Silente per salvare l'anima di Draco: la mia era già perduta da troppo tempo.

Una fredda, beffarda risata, lacera il dolore:

- Che patetica confessione Severus! Devo proprio ringraziare Narcissa. - sibila Lucius puntandole contro la bacchetta - A volte le donne, mogli infingarde e madri codarde, si dimostrano inaspettatamente utili per smascherare i traditori!

Un rapido movimento imprevedibile e Severus si frappone tra i due:

- Lasciala vivere, lasciala andare via con Draco! Sono io che ho violato tua moglie, sono io che ho traviato tuo figlio!

Solo menzogne disperate, cui nessuno avrebbe mai creduto:

– Vendicati su di me: portami dall'Oscuro, non opporrò resistenza e confermerò il mio tradimento davanti a lui. – Fiamme nere ed impetuose i suoi occhi, parole di fuoco di chi è disposto a tutto per amore. - Gloria ed onori per te, Lucius, ma prima lasciali andare via!

Gli occhi di Lucius guizzano da Narcissa a Draco, la bacchetta incerta su chi puntare, l'innato orgoglio dei Malfoy che non vuole ammettere dubbi od errori, poi tornano su Severus, messaggeri di morte.

- Preparati a morire, Severus, da quel traditore infame che sei! – sibila infine Lucius, alzando la bacchetta sul mago che rimane immobile, dignitosamente ritto in mezzo alla stanza, gli occhi neri fissi nel cielo infinito di Narcissa ad accarezzare per l'ultima volta i suoi pensieri.

Ora Narcissa non ha più paura, ora sa finalmente scegliere: l'uomo che la ama, che è stato disposto a tutto per lei, l'uomo che anche lei ha sempre amato.

Un sorriso, un grido d'amore, una scelta disperata, l'ultima possibile:

– No! – e si getta davanti alla bacchetta di Lucius.

7. Dignità e onore

I pensieri di Severus, più veloci del movimento di Narcissa e più rapidi delle parole di Lucius, evocano uno scudo di protezione per la sua donna, ma è Lucius stesso ad alzare la bacchetta e deviare il suo incantesimo mortale contro il soffitto.

All'improvviso Lucius sembra aver compreso ogni verità: che Severus ama profondamente sua moglie, come lui sa di non averla mai amata; che Severus ha salvato la vita e l'anima di suo figlio, al quale lui non è mai stato capace di trasmettere null'altro che il proprio cieco orgoglio.

Che Voldemort l'ha sempre ingannato, solo perché lui glielo ha permesso.

Lucius Malfoy, il potente mago che ha sempre scelto e deciso anche per gli altri, senza che alcuna incertezza velasse mai i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, senza mai permettere che alcun dubbio penetrasse nella sua anima, ora si trova a scegliere in base alle scelte degli altri.

Può continuare a percorrere ad occhi chiusi la sua strada ed ucciderli tutti e tre, può continuare a fingere di credere nelle bugie di Voldemort che, per oltre un anno, l'ha lasciato marcire ad Azkaban e non ha mai mosso un dito per tirarlo fuori, che lo ha umiliato minacciando la vita di suo figlio e di sua moglie solo per punirlo degli errori commessi.

Può continuare a non scegliere, può seguitare a non ascoltare dubbi mai sopiti, può ancora rifiutarsi di vedere la verità ed annegare tutto nel sangue, come ha sempre fatto.

Oppure può finalmente aprire gli occhi ed ascoltare le parole sincere e coraggiose di un amico.

Progressivamente, ogni certezza crolla intorno a lui e del suo impero non rimane nulla, neppure misere rovine.

Ha perso tutto, e solo per colpa sua: per non aver voluto riconoscere l'inganno di Voldemort, per non aver voluto comprendere che Narcissa e Draco avevano solo bisogno del suo amore. Per non aver capito le parole che Severus gli aveva detto tanti anni prima, per non averlo mai voluto ascoltare, quando ancora era in tempo per scegliere.

Troppo orgoglio, troppa arroganza, troppa ambizione e desiderio di potere, ed ora stringeva solo il nulla tra le dita.

Solo la dignità, gli era ormai rimasta solo quella, e non l'avrebbe persa.

No, meglio perdere la vita, piuttosto.

Ora sapeva che cosa doveva fare: la sua scelta, l'unica ancora possibile.

I due maghi sono uno contro l'altro, le bacchette levate e la magia che crepita nell'aria.

Draco ha afferrato la madre per un braccio trascinandola da un lato.

Lucius abbassa lentamente la bacchetta, indica la sua famiglia e mormora piano, nella sua totale sconfitta:

- Hai vinto Severus: loro hanno scelto te!

Solo immobilità e silenzio.

- Che cosa aspetti? Uccidimi! – sibila Lucius.

Severus abbassa piano la bacchetta:

- Sai bene che non lo farò, che non l'avrei mai fatto.

Narcissa singhiozza piano.

Lucius rimane a fissare l'amico che lo ha tradito, l'amico che non ha ucciso, l'amico che non lo vuole uccidere.

Poi abbassa gli occhi ed indica la donna che ha passato tutta la vita con lui:

– Va da lei: è solo te che vuole, da tutta la vita!

Severus si avvicina lentamente a Narcissa e la stringe delicatamente tra le braccia, mentre sussurra rivolto a Lucius:

- Grazie.

- No, non parlare, non ringraziare! – risponde rude il mago biondo, stringendo forte la bacchetta, sempre puntata a terra. – Solo io devo ringraziarti, per aver saputo dare a Narcissa tutto l'amore, il calore e la dolcezza che non ho mai saputo darle.

Come cristalli di ghiaccio, i suoi occhi si posano su Narcissa, più bianca della neve, e la voce gli trema appena:

- Mio fulgido ed algido fiore, non ho mai visto per me, nei tuoi occhi, il fuoco che questa sera ardeva impetuoso per Severus. Per me, solo una bellissima e perfetta sposa, madre protettiva ed amante ubbidiente. Ma non l'amore.

Poi posa lo sguardo su Draco:

- Grazie per aver salvato la vita a mio figlio. Grazie per aver - la sua voce diventa, ora, solo un indistinto sussurro, mentre si appresta a pronunciare la verità più difficile e dolorosa. - salvato la sua anima.

Lucius chiude gli occhi, mortalmente stanco, e lascia pendere inerti le braccia lungo i fianchi, le spalle curve di chi ha perso tutto e sa che è solo colpa sua.

Un lungo sospiro, mentre i singhiozzi di Narcissa si sono acquietati nell'abbraccio innamorato di Severus.

Poi, di nuovo raddrizza le spalle e si erge nella sua nobile altezza, un nuovo pensiero a sostenerlo:

- Rimani qui con loro, offri loro la possibilità d'essere felici che con me non hanno mai avuto.

Severus rimane in silenzio guardandolo in profondità, lo stupore di chi ha già compreso tutto diffuso sul volto, gli occhi neri che riflettono le fiamme del camino.

- Sono tornato per vendicarmi, ma stavo commettendo l'ennesimo errore, il più grande sbaglio della mia vita.

Severus scrolla il capo con decisione ed afferma:

- Non puoi farlo.

- Non sarai tu a fermarmi, questa volta. Dopo tanti anni, siamo di nuovo dalla stessa parte, Severus, come i vecchi amici di un tempo.

Il mago bruno scrolla ancora il capo, mentre si avvicina a lui.

- Ci ho messo un sacco di tempo a capire, vero Severus? Me lo avevi detto tanti anni fa, ma non avevo voluto crederti. Eppure avevi ragione, hai sempre avuto ragione.

Sono l'uno davanti all'altro, immobili ed in silenzio: il fuoco ed il ghiaccio dei loro occhi si fondono in un'amicizia che è sempre stata profondamente vera.

- Non andare Lucius. Da solo è una pazzia, ma insieme…

- No, tu hai loro da proteggere, ora. – lo interrompe Lucius guardando per l'ultima volta la moglie che non ha saputo amare ed il figlio che non ha saputo crescere. - A me non è rimasto più nulla: così non ho più nulla da perdere.

_Mi è rimasta solo la mia dignità di uomo, e quella non la voglio perdere, anche se in cambio dovrò dare la mia vita._

Non sono parole, solo fieri pensieri che il profondo sguardo di un amico sa cogliere.

Ancora, Severus scrolla amaramente il capo ed appoggia la mano sulla spalla di Lucius, in silenzio.

Un lampo di luce negli occhi argentati, un sorriso che non esiste sulle orgogliose labbra: Lucius volta le spalle e se ne va, con il passo sicuro ed altero di sempre, incontro alla morte.

Con dignità.

- Lucius… - sussurra appena Narcissa, ma lui varca con decisione la soglia.

- Lascialo andare! – esclama Draco con sofferto disprezzo - Lascia che ci abbandoni come ha sempre fatto, lascia che ritorni da Voldemort, dal suo Padrone.

- Taci! – sibila Severus, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

Draco lo guarda confuso, il dolore dell'ultima e definitiva delusione ad inumidirgli gli occhi.

- Rispetta tuo padre, Draco, perché è un uomo d'onore, ed è un mio amico. – ribadisce con fermezza Severus, mentre fiamme nere danzano impetuose nei suoi occhi. – Piangi sulla sua memoria, Draco, perché da domani spetterà solo a te portare con dignità il nome dei Malfoy.

Lo stupore aleggia negli occhi chiari di Draco, finalmente spalancati nell'improvvisa comprensione.

Severus stringe forte a sé Narcissa, più pallida e tremante che mai, affonda il viso nell'oro dei suoi capelli e chiude stancamente gli occhi, mentre un lungo e sofferto sospiro, pieno di un nuovo rimorso, esce lento dalle sue labbra.

Forse, se tanti anni prima non avesse avuto così paura per la propria vita, se non avesse temuto d'essere scoperto quale traditore di Voldemort, se avesse avuto maggiore fiducia in Lucius, forse avrebbe potuto convincerlo allora, quando ancora c'era il tempo di combattere con la speranza di sopravvivere.

Non aveva saputo farlo, aveva lasciato che il suo amico si perdesse definitivamente nell'inganno di Voldemort: un'altra delle sue tante imperdonabili colpe.

Un rimorso in più ad affollare la sua coscienza già oberata.

Un nuovo compito, gravoso e nobile, che Lucius gli aveva affidato: essere il padre di quel ragazzo, dopo esserne stato la guida per uscire dall'oscurità.

Non era riuscito a salvare Lucius, ma Draco sì, la sua anima l'aveva salvata, ed avrebbe continuato a proteggerla, per sempre.

Come per sempre avrebbe amato e protetto Narcissa.

L'aveva promesso a Lucius, la mano ferma sulla sua spalla e l'onore negli occhi.

FINE

30


End file.
